


A Promise is a Promise

by SailorStarDust1



Series: True Desire Made Clear [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-FFVII, Post-Game(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: With their lives somewhat calm, Tifa and Yuffie find the time to fulfill their old promise: Hanging out with sweets and tea.(Sequel toBecause this time, I have you)





	A Promise is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to **Senigata** for Marlene’s naming things after Cloud :3

“What have you been up to lately?”

Tifa looked up from her cup of green tea, blinking away her daze. “Sorry, what was that?”

Yuffie was seemingly unaffected, considering the speed she stuffed a small red bean cake into her mouth. “You’re all distracted! Everything okay?”

The barmaid just shook her head, leaning back into her seat in Yuffie’s small living room area. 

“Well...As fine as we can be.”

“Hmm...I don’t know what to think of that hesitation.” Eyeing her friend warily, the ninja gently pushed the plate of Wutain sweets towards the older woman. Finally, they had a free day, no errands for either of them, simply relaxing in Wutai and spending one on one time together. 

Savoring fresh Wutai desserts such as red bean cake, iced green tea, and splitting a fruit parfait was certainly a fun way to hang out, fulfilling the promise between them during their talk in Mideel.

Tifa, despite her dear friend’s concerns, couldn’t help hesitate in explaining, gently nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie that snuck its way into the variety of treats. “I’m sorry my schedule’s been so busy that we only met up today—”

Yuffie waved Tifa off, offering, “I’ve been super busy with training, anyway. Nanaki agreed to pay me a visit but I’m _ still _ waiting on the furball to get over here! But anyway, a promise is a promise, and _ that’s _what matters.”

Tifa nervously gazed into the chartreuse color of her tea. “The truth is, Cloud hasn’t been doing well. He’s made weekly appointments and kept busy with his errands in Costa del Sol, but...” 

Shutting her eyes, a slow breath escaped her lips. “I can’t help but worry.”

“So _ that’s _where Chocobo Head’s at.” Yuffie mused, the answer to her private question—that Tifa probably would’ve evaded—after welcoming the brawler into her home nearly half an hour ago. 

“Anyway, isn’t it a _ good _ thing that he’s getting his shit together? You’re _ definitely _worrying too much!” Yuffie immediately smirked at Tifa’s surprised laughter into her tea. Mission accomplished.

“Maybe so.”, Tifa sighed, again. “He started 3 weeks ago, but his doctor left me a voicemail the other day to confirm they’ve come up with some good strategies.”

“I gotta say, living near a beach resort must be nice. Sometimes I wouldn’t mind exploring the world again, but I saw so much of it during our journey back in December...I’m fine to stay a homebody for the foreseeable future.”

“Huh, not even for Materia hunting?” Tifa winked.

“Hey, don’t be putting words in my mouth!”, Yuffie pouted before helping herself to more parfait, stealing the strawberry Tifa had saved for good measure. Tifa expressed mock-hurt, clearly holding back traces of laughter. Falling into their old rhythm like this...it was definitely nice.

“Nibelheim was too painful, when we visited.” Tifa grew serious momentarily. “Midgar’s beyond repair. But there’s been rumors swirling about a new town being constructed right outside?” She shrugged. “Maybe someday we’ll look into it. Come to think of it, we also considered Cosmo Canyon as a place to live.”

“Those Elders there were definitely onto something, communing with nature,” Yuffie nodded in agreement. “Dad and everyone try to live in accordance to that, with our own traditions. All I know is, thinking your life is nothing but sin is a silly way to burden yourself.”

A frowning Tifa evaded Yuffie’s vague accusations to mention, “Marlene’s been staying with old family friends of Barret’s when he’s busy working during the day. It’s nice that he found purpose again, but it has to be tough with her so young. I heard she’s made friends her own age, so I shouldn’t worry, hm?”

Yuffie wrinkled her nose, “All _ I’ve _heard is that North Corel’s looking into oil. Can’t say I approve.”

“At least it’s not to Shinra’s level, but I hate to say that it’s a necessary evil.” Tifa sipped the last of her tea before pouring herself a fresh cup. “I don’t think Barret’s happy about it either, considering what he wants our modern Avalanche to stand for.”

The conversation quickly approached a direction that neither young woman wanted to address, of fellow departed Party members resuming their former lives—so easily going their separate ways—or the comrades long lost. For Tifa, it was the additional burden of her former family of friends in Sector 7. But for Yuffie, and the rest of their Party...

Silently, Yuffie found herself staring at the pink ribbon across her left arm, Tifa also wearing her own on a daily basis. The warmth of Tifa’s hand fell atop Yuffie’s, before their eyes locked.

Tifa, as always, offered the younger girl genuine, friendly, reassurances: “The eight of us will _ always _stay in touch.”

Yuffie had kept herself busy by training the younger kids in the village self defense and ninja training—she’d debated on asking Tifa sometime for tips about more complex techniques—but finding her footing back home still took some doing. Whether or not she’d become ruler once her father decided to step down, at the very least, in several years’ time...Certainly such a weighty decision took more life experience and inner reflection than the girl currently possessed.

“Right.” Yuffie found herself swallowing slowly, before earnestly nodding in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right!” It was fine—understandable—that neither could mention _ her _, despite the fact that she’d never be forgotten. Yet, the young ninja found those next words leaving her lips surprisingly easy, “And someday, we’ll all meet again. In the Lifestream.”

* * *

“Y’all are _ still _ really stayin’ here? I mean, it’s not a bad idea since the location’s great, but...”

Tifa shrugged, taking a seat across from Barret at the coffee table in the modest kitchen. Maybe she couldn’t help but be full of slight pride that he seemed approving of how they fixed the villa up in the past month. “Jeez, you _ know _we’re still trying to figure out where else we could move!”

Another shrug before she noticed Cloud quietly preparing some hot drinks on their stove. Doing his small part to keep the peace in a weirdly simple day of their lives. Returning to normalcy, the more mundane parts of life, still an adjustment.

“It’s your life. You both seem to be doin’ well for yourselves here, helpin’ out the locals.” Barret adjusted his prosthetic arm attachment since these days, there was little need for his gun arm (safely stowed away in his room, just in case trouble ever reared its ugly head again).

“There’s no worries here, but you don’t need any help raising Marlene? Sure she’s not a handful?” Tifa couldn’t help her teasing, just to see that flustered look on Barret’s face.

Barret simply rolled his eyes at Tifa’s words, before brightly smiling at his wide-eyed little girl scratching behind the curious pup’s ears, excitedly squealing in delight once the dog happily licked her chin, tailing wagging seemingly nonstop. Barret had to silently admit, that _ was _a pretty cute dog the couple owned.

That dog from Mideel certainly grew in the past month, despite his qualities of being the obvious runt from his litter. Maybe that was why Tifa discovered him abandoned and alone in that tiny, run down, town before the group realized Cloud’s whereabouts at the clinic. Neither Tifa nor Cloud could figure out their young dog’s exact breed—some kind of Terrier at least, but something like an Airedale was definitely out of the question.

“Cloud Jr., that tickles!”

“Uhh, Marlene?” Cloud scratched the back of his head, waiting for the steaming mugs to cool before handing them out. Plain coffee for himself and Barret (..._ maybe _ Cloud poured a single sugar packet into his own mug), milk coffee for Tifa, and an extra helping of marshmallows in Marlene’s cocoa. 

The villa’s overhead fans meant hot drinks weren’t such an unusual choice, considering their mild, snow-free, winter outside. A little chilly to go swimming at the beach, but plenty of brave souls still dove in, all the same.

“You really don’t wanna name him something else?”

“Why, Cloud?” She cocked her head to the side, wondering if she could train the young dog with some kind of treat. ‘Sit’, at least, sounded like a good start. “It’s the perfect name!”

The sighing blond facefaulted, intentionally ignoring Barret and Tifa’s sudden doubling over in laughter.

* * *

“It’s funny.” Tifa chuckled at the memory from a few weeks ago, when Barret and Marlene visited for a few days of relaxation at their villa. 

It was wonderful to spend time with the pair, considering how busy everybody ended up once Meteorfall was prevented. “I was a little worried that because of all...this...”, she gestured into the air, “that maybe my friendship with Cloud was falling apart.”

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, loudly slurping the remainder of her tea. “Didn’t you guys have unorthodox dating methods? But why worry about somethin’ like the details _ now_?”

Tifa’s burning cheeks were the only answer to Yuffie’s question, the younger girl shrugging before helping herself to another cup of tea. “I mean, battle or otherwise, it’s awesome you two always had such good chemistry.” Bringing up their lost friend in that seemingly complicated picture...was beyond cruel. Yuffie wouldn’t.

“T-thanks...” Tifa wouldn’t—rather, she couldn’t—bring herself to elaborate any further on her personal meaning. Maybe Yuffie finally grasped what happened between herself and Cloud that one evening under the _ Highwind_—an evening that now felt like an eternity ago.

Still, she knew Yuffie was right. Her bad habits of mentally beating herself up over past mistakes wasn’t any good. Tifa had no other option but to continue helping other people however she could—_ without _ thinking herself as selfish in attempts to enjoy happiness with Cloud. Maybe someday, she’d work up the courage to reopen her bar. Provided bad memories of Sector 7 wouldn’t plague her on those occasional sleepless nights otherwise filled with nightmares.

“Am I late?”

Turning her head to greet the voice at her doorway, Yuffie immediately rolled her eyes. Surprisingly, the former swordsman had no pale complexion from motion sickness today.

Rather, he stood by the door, holding a pair of hickory-colored reins before catching his breath.

“Pull up a chair and help us finish these sweets, Spikey!” _ Wait a sec. Those reins mean… _

“‘Kay.”

Too late. Immediately, Cloud began to lead his Gold Chocobo into the house, Tifa laughing inbetween sips of tea, happily _ now _brimming with the fond memories and quiet pride of riding her to victory at the Chocobo Races. That dumbfounded look on Joe’s face was one for the ages!

More than displeased at this turn of events, Yuffie screeched: “Don’t track in bird shit, I _ just _mopped yesterday!”

Her friend had a hard time holding back laughter before leaving Goldie outside with nothing more than a scratch underneath her chin. The children would be excited to play with her! Warking happily and gently nuzzling her beak against Cloud’s cheek, the large bird was even-tempered enough to stay within the village. One of the reasons Cloud had an easier time with her during their month-long adventure, back in December.

“Look, buddy. Sit your ass down and drink your goddamn tea!” Yuffie stuck her tongue out before Cloud joined the girls, cross legged and barefoot by the table, bumping shoulders with Tifa who shook her head at the pair’s playful antics. She flashed Cloud a warm smile, which he silently returned. 

“Here, try this one.”, the youngest of the group, oblivious to the glances the couple exchanged, held out the final red bean cake for Cloud. _ Maybe _she wanted to watch her figure, somewhat, since she had a new reason these days to keep up with her training regime.

“Thanks.” He sipped some tea with a nod, needing all his willpower to _ not _make a face from the bitter flavor. He could easily see why Tifa liked this kind, though. “So, what are you two talking about?”

Yuffie smirked before shaking her head. He wouldn’t get the chance to catch wind of their girl talk _ that _easily. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Cloud snorted before helping himself to some rice crackers that Yuffie neglected to offer. Must’ve been her personal favorite.

“Hey! I was saving those!”

Truthfully, they—the eight of them—_had _ to make a point to get together more often.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next update to this Series (out in another week or 2, is my estimate), things get 🔞 spicy between CloTi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
